dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot Du Lac or his most common name Lance is the main protagonist of The Magic Knight. He is a Knight of the Du Lac Household, a family mainly composed of the descendants of Sir Lancelot; as well as the descendant of the Legendary Magician, Merlin Ambrosius. His mother is Gabriel, who is one of the Four Great Seraph making him the grandson of God of the Bible. Finishing his training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot eventually moved back to his hometown of Kuoh and lives in his childhood home. He attends Kuoh Academy as a second-year student, he eventually became the president of his own club that he called Knights of Chivalry. Soon he gained his own Brave Saints with him and chose the suit of Hearts. Appearance Lancelot is a seventeen-year-old high school student of average height with unkempt brown hair and green eyes. He has a more toned build due to the training Lancelot went through during the Chivalric Order; following his training with Elaine in Volume 5, he gained a more robust muscular built for his stature. Due to his status as a half-Angel, Lancelot has ten pure white angel wings that grow out from his back. He is amongst the only people who unlocked his families' innate trait known as the War God, which changes his hair a darkish blond and his eyes a sharper shade of green. Lancelot has worn various clothes, his most commonly worn is the Kuoh Academy school uniform, which consists of an undone black blazer with a badge representing his status as the official president of the Knights of Chivalry on his collar, a white short-sleeved button-down dress shirt with black vertical lines, black pants, and brown dress shoes. In his training days within the Chivalric Order, Lancelot wore the basic gear worn by trainees, which is a lightweight breastplate, with armor that covers his arms and legs; and a short sword that he keeps strapped to his side. On assignments for the Chivalric Order, he wore a modified black blazer with a white sword/shield knitted on the breast pocket, and a dark colored undershirt, with black pants and sneakers. At the end of Volume 5, during combat, he switches to wearing a green modified short-sleeved jacket, with the K.O.C President's badge pinned on one of his collar, a black sleeveless shirt with darkish silver lining, black pants with silver lining with a holster on his right pants leg and complete with black shoes. Personality Lancelot has first shown to be a nonchalant individual with a habit of falling asleep whenever given the chance, he has even been seen daydreaming during his training with a fellow Knight; he prefers to do some assignments at his own pace. He is even known by most as being a smart alec to the point of mocking most of his opponents. As a Knight and heir to the Du Lac family, Lancelot is a very gallant individual who has a strong sense of justice; no matter who the person is he would jump into the middle of a situation to save those in distress. Lancelot is a very charismatic individual, due to this most would almost follow him into battle or any other danger without hesitation. Because of the time he spent with the children who lived in the orphanage with the Chivalric Order, Lancelot began to think of them as his younger brothers and sisters. Even going as far as to learn how to cook delicious food and desserts for them whenever they wanted. It was soon revealed that he has a weakness when it comes to fighting anyone that he views as being cute, especially when it comes to Nekomata impairing his ability to fight against most Youkai. In spite of his laid-back and nonchalant demeanor, Lancelot is a very tactical and calm individual. Even when he charges into a situation, Lancelot always relies on quick thinking using whatever tactic he can to win against his opponent, while making it a habit of saving his power so he can use it whenever he needs it. As both a brilliant technician and inventor, he gains a great amount of interest in anything that catches his eye. Despite, how laid-back and intelligent; due to the influence of the War God state, he is susceptible to losing his temper in combat. History During an S-Rank mission granted to him by the Chivalric Order, Galahad, while in his mid-twenties is handpicked to act as an escort for Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraph. During their initial meeting, Galahad had saved the female angel who was being hassled by a number of males without him knowing that she was the person he was supposed to be escorting. After finding that out, Galahad had spent to entire day giving her a tour around the town Near the climax of their "date", they were suddenly attacked by members of the Old-Maou Faction who wanted revenge for the Great War. The two effectively and easily dispatched with the members of the Old-Maou Faction and soon fell in love with one another afterward. As their relationship with one another developed and deepened, this led to the development of the prototype version of the dimensional barrier that prevents Angels from falling due to their desires. This soon led to Gabriel being pregnant with Lancelot months later within the confines of Heaven. For most of his entire childhood, Lancelot grew up in Kuoh Town attending elementary school together with his two childhood friends; Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. It was during his time as a student in school that it was found out that he was born with the inborn attributes of a Knight, but also the ability to wield the magical abilities of a Magician; making him the first Magic Knight. During his time with his childhood friend, the two of them spent most of their time playing in the park and playing Heroes with wooden swords. During those times there were also moments when Galahad would send him on "Special Mission" that would entail Lancelot going to the stores to pick up groceries and running into Gabriel by "accident". During the short time that they spent together, Gabriel would hold him in her arms, while flying into the air using her twelve pure snow white angel wings. Once he turned 7, Lancelot was able to officially join the Chivalric Order in order to become a Knight. In his time within the Chivalric Order, Lancelot ignored the looks of disdain that he would get from the older Knights who were annoyed by their being another Lancelot seeing him as just another mistake waiting to happen. Almost days after starting his training as a Squire, he met the adoptive daughters of another Paladin: both Yumi and Jeanne d'Arc, eventually befriending the two of them. During one of the days where Lancelot was practicing his swordplay when he noticed that he was being spied on by a number of children living in the orphanage. Realizing that they were all watching him, he called them over and started to tell them about what was life like outside of the Chivalric Order; even listened to whatever dream they wanted to fulfill. After his first interaction with them for a number of months, he continued to visit the orphanage causing them to refer to him as their older brother. Later on, Lancelot learned how to cook so that he could make whatever good food for them whenever they wanted. While working as a Knight, Lancelot was partnered with a Witch from one of the Magician Associations, Grauzauberer, Lavinia Reni, a wielder of one of the Thirteen Longinus, Absolute Demise. Powers & Abilities War God: This is a unique innate trait awakened by some members of the Du Lac Household. Lancelot is one of the only three people to awaken this state aside from their ancestor. In this warlike state grants, he gains a huge increase in his physical parameters and combat instincts. However, due to both the spiritual instability and nature of this state, Lancelot is susceptible to losing control over his emotion and sense of humanity while in the middle of combat. Training with Elaine over the summer break, he overcame the negative effects. Immense Magic Power: Lancelot carries great of magic power and potential like the other descendants of Merlin Ambrosius, which has been acknowledged by his uncle who trained him since joining the Chivalric Order from the age of 7. His magic power is noted to be higher than most Top-Class Magicians from the Magician's Association. Immense Light-Based Weapons: As a half-Angel, Lancelot has all the common light abilities of an Angel. Being the son of the strongest woman of Heaven, one of the Four Great Seraph, Gabriel, he can create numerous light-based weapons that have proven to be superior to regular Angels. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: Lancelot is a natural-born Holy Sword user and can wield any holy sword. Immense Strength: Lancelot has shown to possess developed physical prowess higher than most humans, due to his continuous physical conditioning since seven-years-old. He has demonstrated capable of sending a demon flying the deepest part of a forest with a kick; Lancelot later proves to be strong enough to simultaneous punches from both Raiser and Issei, the latter has his Boosted Gear activated. After regaining his angel heritage, Lancelot gained 10 angel wings, showing that his strength is close to a Seraph. Immense Speed: Lancelot has remarkable speed in combat often referred to as God-Speed. He has proven that he could keep up with and even fend off attacks from Armor-Type Balance Breaker users and a Juggernaut Drive possessed Issei. Immense Durability: His physical conditioning in the Chivalric Order increased his bodies' resistance to damage. Lancelot was able to catch a punch from Raiser using his bare hands without injuries done to his hand. After his intense training with Elaine after taking her destructive attacks increased his bodies' durability to where he could handle strong attacks from balance breaker such as the scale mail. He has also shown to have a high tolerance to pain, able to endure magic from Loki with serious injuries on his left arm without it affecting him. Immense Stamina: He has remarkable stamina being capable of fighting for an extended period of time without tiring out against strong opponents due to his continuous physical conditioning inside the Chivalric Order from the young age of 7. His stamina is further enhanced and proven during his summer training with Elaine as he sparred against her in War God for hours without stopping. Immense Combat Skill: Lancelot is a top-notch fighter amongst the Chivalric Order, even as a Squire, he could defeat several High-Class Devils and Monsters. He is considered to be one of the 3 Strongest Knights among his generation. As a testament, he could defeat numerous demons without breaking a sweat and fight on par against Kokabiel, a Cadre who survived the Great War against the Four Great Satan and God of the Bible. Lancelot also proves to be capable of fighting against Cao Cao, the Strongest Human who wields the True Longinus. Master Swordsman: Lancelot has immense talent as a swordsman. As a seven-year-old, he was chosen by the Sword of War, Secace, a sword that accepted no Knight other than the original Sir Lancelot, a further testament to his potential as a Knight. His skills have proven to be superior to that of Freed while wielding Excalibur Rapidly, despite the enhanced speed of his slash attacks. As a true testament to his strength and skills, he fought against Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel who survived the Great War and defeated by Vasco Strada. Lancelot later fought against the wielder of the Strongest Longinus to a standstill. *'Silent Slash:' This is an advanced sword technique taught to members of the Du Lac Household. The Silent Slash is a near silent and instantaneous slash that can surpass the vision and reflexes of an Ultimate-Class Devil, which relies on the individuals' dexterity combined with the movement of their hands and wrists. Master Magician: Being a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, he has talent as a Magician that rival his talent as a Knight resulting in him being referred to as a Magic Knight instead of a Magic Swordsman. Lancelot has proven proficient in various areas of magic ranging from Norse, Angel, White, Devil, and Forbidden Magics from a young age. His talent is enough for him to invent his own magic and spells along with being recognized by Rossweisse, a proficient user in Norse Magic. Lancelot is also classified as a Wizard-Technique Type and as a testament to his skills, Lancelot invented his own intricate and advanced unique move. *'Avalon Syntax' ( ): Lancelot's signature move, which is able to cause and control various phenomena using his equations and formulas, then modifies it into his own spell or move. It can also be used to let him scan various kinds of magic and spells in order to discover their properties and weaknesses while learning their composition. Lancelot can form an interface with magic circles, then disrupt them by hacking them. Genius-Level Intellect: Lancelot is a teenager with impressive intelligence and knowledge, despite his laid-back demeanor, as he knows most of all mystical items from a number of factions, sacred gears, and techniques from the Norse Faction. Master Inventor: Since childhood, Lancelot has always held an interested in items such as sacred gears, he has become someone who enjoys investigating, studying, and inventing a number of mystical items from a number of different factions. Lancelot has invented an "Evil Piece Scanner App" on his mobile phone, the Badges utilized by the members of his club, even when he modified a jewel belonging to Divine Dividing for Issei, and when Lancelot completed the Sacred Gear, Avalon Drakon. Master Technician: Azazel has stated Lancelot is a combat genius as a Technique-Type Fighter as he polishes his magic and skills to the utmost efficiency. During his fights against powerful opponents Katerea and Creuserey who empowered themselves using Ophis' snakes to gain power that rivals the original Satans using precise skills to overpower them; then captured Issei in Juggernaut Drive using his magic skills Master Tactician: Lancelot is a tactical combatant, preferring to fight opponents using strategies rather than him using brute force like Elaine and Galahad. Azazel has stated he is a grade bellow Sona, the former states that he is capable of reading the movements and attacks of his opponents even in the heat of battle and coming up with numerous counters to use against them. Lancelot has proven to be a capable strategist as he could lead his own team and numerous Monster Hunters into battle in the Greek Faction in the battle against both the Anti-Monsters and members from the Hero Faction along with formulating a number of plans and backups for various scenarios. Contract: Lancelot made pacts with a number of fairies and spirits living in the forest of the Chivalric Order. Flight: Being half-angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his ten white wings. Equipment Avalon Drakon ( ): Lancelot gained an Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear, which takes form as a small dragon that has a blue jewel embedded in its forehead named Avon who possess his own intellect and communicate with others. He can fire off beams of holy aura from its mouth able to injure creatures of darkness such as Devils and Vampires along with being able to form barriers that can defend against physical and magic attacks. Once Avon regained his original power, it grew into a full-sized western dragon being able to vaporize even High-Class Devils from the Old-Maou Faction. Later on, he regained Anti-Magic, letting him nullify the effects related to magic. *'Avalon Heroic Sword' ( ): Avalon Drakon is able to transform into an ornate longsword with a double-handed hilt with a blue jewel in its guard. It has the power to fire off a wave of holy power from its blade that can vaporize evil spirits and injure beings of darkness; it has also proven to be able to repel magic. As stated by Avon, the Avalon Heroic Sword is far more proficient in terms of letting Lancelot channel his full power. *'Avalon Drakon Uniform' ( ): known as the Sacred Uniform of the Royal Paladin of Paradise, the Subspecies Balance Breaker of Avalon Drakon that create a modified platinum white sleeveless jacket with intricate designs, black skintight shirt with white lines traced across it, dark gray trousers with a green belt, a green holster attached to his right pants leg where the default form of the Avalon Heroic Sword it, a silver chain link that is wrapped around his pants loop and shoes. This uniform increases his defenses providing him protection against various forms of attacks including further enhancing the effectiveness of the Avalon Heroic Sword. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): A demon sword of Lancelot. Also known as the Demonic War Sword and Sword of War. It is a strong demon sword that can channel/generate a massive amount of demonic aura trumped by Gram, Secace can also distort/rip apart space. Lancelot has mastered Secace to the point where he can use it, while still inside his dimensional storage. *'Cursed Armor: '''Like most demon swords, Secace carries a strong curse placed on it that manifests a silver armor, which enhances his capabilities in combat as long as the armor is active. This armor, however, has a couple of drawbacks: one is that the curse brings out Lancelot's inner instincts (e.i. aggression) causing him to act on his instincts, and two the armor acts as a double-edged sword as when the silver armor is undone it causes a backlash effect damaging his physical body. Inventions Due to him being interested in magical calculations, innovations and Sacred Gears, Lancelot has created several inventions and devices. The notable ones are below: *'Lance AX Laptop': Lancelot's personal state-of-the-art laptop that he made himself for the sole purpose of working on and composing his research and inventions into it. This laptop is also the only thing connected to one of the personal servers belonging to an Exorcist named Nicholas using his sacred gear. Not only is his computer capable of processing information much faster than others, connecting to its own WI-FI, this computer is also considered to be unhackable by any means, but the computer itself is extremely durable. *'KOC Badges:' These are badges worn by members of the KOC Club. All of these carries similar functions such as: signifying their positions as members of the club, allowing them full access into the club room, it acts as a communication device for their members and others depending on the frequency, and magically changing out of their clothing and into ones that match their specific battle form. **'President + Vice-President Badge:' Are the two main badges that were first made and then worn by the president and vice-president of the club. Not only do they have the same function as the other membership badges, but they are also capable of locating the other members in case of emergency. Combat Parameters This is a parameter chart made by Grigori in order to rate Lancelot in the same style as the Rating Game: *'Power': Measure of one's physical or offensive power. *'Technique': Measure of one's skills and speed. *'Wizard': Measure of one's magical abilities *'Support': Measure of one's ability to provide assistance to allies. *'King': Measure of one's ability as a leader. Trivia *Lancelot's birthday is May 8. *Lancelot's height is 5'7" and his weight is 135lbs. *Lancelot's nationality is French. *Lancelot's first name means "Attendant" in French, and his surname "Du Lac" means "of the Lake". **So his full name means Attendant of the Lake. *Lancelot's favorite kind of dessert is chocolate. *Lancelot's favorite drink is coffee as opposed to Arthur's love for tea. *Lancelot has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata/Nekoshou and some Youkai. *Lancelot is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Lancelot is a fan of Mecha anime. *Lancelot is a primarily Wizard-Technique Type Fighter. *Nephilim is a term used for Angel-Human Hybrids in other media. *Lancelot's character design is based on Layfon Alseif from ''Chrome Shelled Regios. Along with Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *His theme song is On My Own by Ashes Remain. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Chivalric Order